Many industries have a commercial need to monitor the concentration of particular constituents in a fluid. In the health care field, individuals with diabetes, for example, have a need to monitor a particular constituent within their bodily fluids. A number of systems are available that allow people to test a body fluid, such as, blood, urine, or saliva, to conveniently monitor the level of a particular fluid constituent, such as, for example, cholesterol, proteins, and glucose. Such systems typically include a test strip where the user applies a blood sample and a meter or meter that “reads” the test strip to determine the glucose level in the blood sample. Because the test strip includes a biological reagent, every strip manufactured is not reproducible with the exact same sensitivity.
It would be advantageous to have a system which would allow for accurate test strip recognition and control.